


One Day in the Gotham High

by daomo7



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/F, M/M, Slash, 因为猫女在原著中立场不稳因此本文中并没有提及她, 大多为私设, 提及身体损害, 文中地球三反派版本较杂, 还有部分反派因为不熟悉起源所以没有提及, 高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 梗源reddit：一所普通高中里，每个学生碰巧都是一名超级英雄，迄今为止每个学生都很好地隐藏起了自己的秘密身份。这一天，一个超级反派袭击了学校，每个学生都认为对方是冲自己来的，同时，他们也依然想要把自己的身份保密……





	One Day in the Gotham High

标题：One Day in the Gotham High  
原作：蝙蝠侠  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：OwlmanXJokester，毒哈  
等级：R（因腐向和暴力描写）  
警告：高中AU；文中地球三反派版本较杂，大多为私设；腐向；提及身体损害；阴暗向；因为猫女在原著中立场不稳因此本文中并没有提及她；还有部分反派因为不熟悉起源所以没有提及  
摘要：梗源reddit： **一所普通高中里，每个学生碰巧都是一名超级英雄，迄今为止每个学生都很好地隐藏起了自己的秘密身份。这一天，一个超级反派袭击了学校，每个学生都认为对方是冲自己来的，同时，他们也依然想要把自己的身份保密……**  
备注：文中反派版本具体形象见后记

 

 

身为一个英雄，是很酷没错。

但如果身为一个高中生英雄，就没那么酷了。

毕竟，荧幕上是不怎么会出现反派闯入学校大肆破坏之类的风头之举的。第一，英雄要保持低调，诸如学校这种公共场所不适合当众变身；第二个原因，更简单了：学校塌毁再重建很耗制作组的经费。

因此这些英雄学生们基本只有在枯燥的课堂上才能够享受难得的清净，鉴于他们的假期生活差不多就等同于打怪升级的真人版游戏了。

不过话又说回来，总有人不按套路出牌啊，老兄。

“那只大鸟的脑子（bird-brain）绝对是疯了。”Jackie愣愣地看着窗外喃喃自语。

那个总是昼伏夜出的人形猫头鹰，在白天，在哥谭高中，施施然地从天而降，停在了最高的那座教学楼的楼顶上。基本上只要抬起头谁都能看见他的惹眼地段。

讲台上的老师停止了授课，走到窗前看着来者，沉吟了一会儿后转身回到桌边收拾教案：“提前放学。”

话音刚落，班上的学生齐刷刷地收拾起了书包，迫不及待的动作带着克制，佯装着轻松去扮演等待英雄降临的无能的路人甲。

包括台上的Ras' Al Gul，所有师生紧急思考的基本都是同一件事——

我该怎么继续伪装身份并保护这个学校？

 

Ras' Al Gul

 

他能认出来那小子的格斗章法，毕竟自己可当过他一年多的师傅。

不过如果一开始便得知那个某日清早便不告而别的家伙后来会长成一个哥谭的祸害，那他当初说什么也不会收下这个学生。

拦着闺女没被那臭小子拐跑真是人生一大幸事。

换上了长袍的老宗师再次感慨了下师门不幸，握着长刀便出了办公室准备清理门户。

 

Hush

 

他不知道自己的发小是怎么变成今天这副神经病德行的，因为父母和弟弟的死？拜托，看看他自己吧，即使母亲去世了他不也是活得好好的。

倒不是说他还对自己的父亲有怨言。Thomas摸了摸脖上的玉佩。不过如果仅因为亲人意外逝世便要报复社会的话，那也只能说明韦恩家的长子本身就是反社会人格，丧亲只是个借口，毕竟这世界又不是特意针对任何人。

亏得自己以前还觉得那家伙的脸很帅想要整容成他那样。Thomas Elliot撇了撇嘴，继续往脸上缠绷带。现在连和那个家伙一个名字都让他不想在点名时答到。

 

Harley Quinn

 

Harleen Quinzel摘下眼镜，在换上眼罩前把脸用油彩抹成了白色。

其实一开始她跟这场闹剧是没有关系的，可谁让她不幸遇到了那个紫发绿衣的少年呢？原本只打算按照家里意愿与个人兴趣，老老实实念完书后按部就班去当个心理医生的乖乖女，当晚便去买了一套红黑相间的戏服与油彩，把自己打扮成了Harlequin，只因那人是个弄臣（Jokester）。

幸好她天生运动神经发达。将一头金发塞进帽子里后，Harley热了热身，灵活地向后空翻了个跟斗，然后扛起自己的木锤，开心地向外跑去。

她要保护Mr.J，还有小红——她的同桌，一个红发的女孩。这两人是唯二支撑她继续将小丑妆化下去的动力。

 

Ventriloquist

 

Arnold Wesker从储物柜里翻出疤脸先生，小心地套在手上。

他一直都胆怯，懦弱。矮小的个头，厚镜片，还有凸出的小肚腩，他是那种在校园里擦肩而过都不会有人想要回头多看他一眼，毕业第二年别人就记不清他具体是坐在班上几排几座，容易被遗忘的普通男生。

但自打他在橱窗里看到这个人偶，并鬼使神差地买下来之后，Arnold忽然发现了一个全新的自己。

看起来凶神恶煞因此乏人问津的疤脸先生其实是个热心肠的好人，他也以实际行动告诉了自己，自己绝不是表面上看起来的那种无用的废物学生。他们都能从外表下见识到不一样的彼此。

“先生，我们又要去打击罪犯了。”他小声地笑，带着一贯的羞怯。他本人不需要化妆也可以，疤脸先生的另一项神奇之处就在于，他会吸引敌人全部的目光，而令自己被安全地忽视。

“闭嘴，我知道。”下巴一动一动的木偶粗声粗气道，“现在赶紧把我抱出去，我们又要去打击罪犯了。”

 

Two-Face

 

Harvey Dent对着卫生间的镜子，小心地把左边脸上的那张人皮面具撕下来，然后把那半边头发上的染料洗干净。

所以每次他都是在家里卸完妆之后才出去打击犯罪，否则光是换装就费了他不少时间。

不过如果能重来一次，他还是不后悔为了保护被劫持的孩子而接下那瓶硫酸。

小心摘下早已失明的左眼球上的隐形眼镜，匆匆擦干被烧成白色的半边湿发，将人皮面具收好后，重度强迫症患者略带兴奋地脱掉身上千篇一律的校服，换上了每处针脚都是他亲手缝合的拼接西装，然后掏出硬币，来决定该从哪条路出发。

 

Scarecrow

 

天气转冷了，但他没带那套厚点的装备，毕竟书包塞不下两排装了试剂的弹药夹。他只能匆匆套上麻袋面罩与那半截兜帽——原本是一整件兜帽衫，但下摆被他不小心滴落的溶液烧毁了——胸襟处的破布垂在他瘦骨嶙峋的赤裸胸膛上。

身上带的毒素不够，幸好学校的化学实验室总是物资充备。化学成绩永远名列前茅的优等生随手拿起桌上的瓶瓶罐罐开始调配。

“做蛋糕，做蛋糕，面包师，请快为我烤块蛋糕。滚一滚，拍一拍，刻上记号O。把它放进烤箱里，为猫头鹰和我——”

Jonathan哼着篡改后的童谣，捏起那瓶足以令人恐惧到发疯的毒剂，破布面罩里露出的漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛，凝视着那瓶漂亮的雾绿色溶液。

“做蛋糕，”他神经兮兮地笑，“做蛋糕，猫头鹰。”

 

Mad Hatter

 

“海象和木匠手拉手地走在海边，他们看见那么多沙子不由得泪流满面。如果七个侍女拿七个扫把扫上半年，你觉得她们能否把沙子扫完？”

Jervis Tetch戴上了那顶女士礼帽，价格牌被用帽针仔细地别好。

“我怀疑。”

他端起为那个身披斗篷的爱丽丝准备的茶具。

“下午茶时间——”他叫道，“永远的下午茶时间！”

自打白兔子出场，怀里的钟表就停在了下午六点，因此永远都是下午茶时间。

 

Penguin

 

矮胖的Oswald急匆匆穿过走廊，跑向通往天台的楼梯，一手还提着那把雨伞。

自打父亲不幸因淋雨而引发肺炎去世之后，他的母亲就几近偏执地要求他无论晴雨，都必须要佩伞才能出门。

不过所幸他是Cobblebot家族的少爷，贵族孩子的怪癖无伤大雅，反而会被称赞为孝顺。

他拉开天台的大门跑进去，一路惊飞了停在楼顶的几只飞鸟，他经常在午休时间偷偷溜上来喂的那几只。

“哦抱歉！”他边往前跑边回头挥挥小胖手，撑开那把经过改造的雨伞，从天台边缘一跃而下，“等我抓住那只大鸟了，就把他关进笼子里和你们作伴！”

 

Riddler

 

Edward Nygma脱下自己的西装，换上了那身总是被队友嫌弃的紧身衣，只是在抬起左臂时因牵扯到了伤处而疼得倒嘶口气。上次那只大鸟留给他的谜题的附赠。

“什么东西又小又绿，并且升降得很快？”这次提问者与被问者换了个个儿，Riddler警惕盯着面前的Owlman，后者的脸上是古怪的微笑。

“呃……”他飞快想了一下，“电梯里的豌豆。”

对方像听到什么笑话一样大笑出声，并且忽然伸手一把抓住他的肩膀。

“不，是你。”那个情绪转换飞快的面具男一脸平静，甚至可以说是冷漠地告诉他。

然后他就被那只脑子有病的猫头鹰抓着飞到了半空并被丢了下来。幸好最后关头他一把抓住了建筑物外凸的一角才避免了直接摔在地面上的下场，只是过大的冲击力把他的胳膊拽伤了而已。

Edward小心翼翼活动了下胳膊——这几天他都不得不以“出了车祸”作借口掩饰——继续把紧身衣往左臂上套。

“什么时候这种双重身份的生活才能结束？”他无声地问自己。

他不知道该怎么回答一个没有谜底的谜语。

 

Poison Ivy

 

红发的女生抚摸着斑驳皲裂的树干，白皙的皮肤自与树皮相接触的指尖开始，以肉眼可见的速度逐渐被染成了苔绿色。

Pamela Isley在灌木丛中消失，Poison Ivy从灌木丛中走出。

与长发同色的衬衣裹住了仿佛布满植物纹路般的身体，Ivy所经之处植物也有所感应似地随着她的步伐起伏。

“乖孩子。”她摩挲着手边的藤蔓低声嘱咐，“替我保护好那个小丑角（little clown）。”

 

Jokester

 

Owlman绕开了陷阱，躲过了偷袭——顺便直接将对方的掌骨踩到开裂——，沿着走廊无声前行。金属质地的羽翅披风被他收在身后，确保不会与大理石的地面摩擦出沙沙声。

枭这种猛禽在捕猎时总是安静的，毕竟。

“Ta-da——”

Owlman猛地弯腰，闪开从拐角处抡来的一锤，在起身之前便一掌斜向上劈中对方的肋下，令对方的气锤脱手跌落。

“Ta-da——”Owlman直起身。他的脸被面具遮住了绝大部分，露出的部分仅有嘴部。鸟眼般的护目镜后，那双蓝眼睛紧盯着对面捂着伤处的男生。

那头劣质的染发剂把他的衣领和肩膀蹭紫了一片，他脸上的白色颜料也明显因为匆忙而没涂均匀，甚至与那道格拉斯微笑的红色都混在了一起。Owlman皱起眉，那小丑的邋遢让他觉得恶心。

“没把自己打理干净就来迎接主人，是失礼。”Owlman一把抓住Jokester的双手，将他摁在墙上。

Jackie还在喘，Owlman的手套边缘上有金属护角，刚才那一掌力道并不轻，直接戳破了衣服扎进了他的皮肉里，那处的绿色布料已经被渗出的血洇成了墨色，没直接造成开放式气胸已是万幸。

“我都、不知道你居然在意……”他勉强平复下来凌乱的呼吸，习惯性咧嘴想笑，然而下一秒又疼得嘶口气，“毕竟，我可不是不打招呼就在大白天出没的那个，怎么，小鸟儿梦游了？”

Owlman用空余的那只手捏住他的下巴，拇指揩过他右侧嘴角凹凸不平的伤疤，蹭了一指腹的红色颜料。

那是他脸上唯一的伤疤，平日被贴了块胶布来掩盖，只有在换装后才会揭去伪装。至于左侧那道，只是他用涂料画出的半个微笑。

“我忽然想起来，我犯了个错。”Owlman的拇指仍不紧不慢地在他的伤疤上打转，不知是何质地的手套与癜痕组织的摩擦，每一下都激起对方的一阵颤栗。

Jokester下意识试图舔舔嘴唇，伸出的舌却碰到了苦涩且带着化学味道的手套，刺激得他立刻收回舌头并迅速转了话题：“真难得，你居然也会承认自己犯了错。——不过原谅我的纠正：你犯的错可不止一两个。”

Owlman没计较他的顶嘴，而是收回手，从正钳着对方手腕的那条胳膊的护臂上抽下一枚锋利的飞镖。

那双紫红色的眼睛却瞪大了。

“不——”

“我犯了个错。”Owlman一把将飞镖插入他口中，险些划破了那条舌，“我那天不该只割开你一半的脸就离开，丢下一个未完品。每个小丑都该有一张完整的笑脸。”

“所以我来弥补。”他笑着，笑着看着眼前这个曾因不合时宜的一句玩笑而被他堵在后巷亲手毁容的男孩，那双眼中流露出的惊恐绝望与记忆中的那幕如出一辙，而他喜欢怀旧，“毕竟，我是你的造物主。”

他猛一挥手，锋利的金属刃片沿着左脸上用妆画成的那半道微笑割开了原本光滑的皮肉，湿热的鲜血从伤口中喷出，洒了两人一身，并顺着苍白的下巴滴答着流到衣服，地板上。

腕部的钳制被松开。Jackie垂下被掐出淤青的双手，颤抖的手指摸上自己的脸，随即袭来的钻心的刺痛令他双腿一软，跪倒在地。

然后是一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫。

那声熟悉的噩梦般的嘲讽再次在他头顶响起。

“现在是谁在笑？”

 

 

————————————END————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 1.雷霄古：沿袭的是曾教导过老爷的设定，以及绿色长袍用刀的漫画造型  
> 2.缄默：沿袭的是漫画《缄默》的知道老爷身份的发小设定，伪装后的造型是绷带缠脸（但并未真的整容  
> 3.哈莉：沿袭的是92年动画红黑金发设定，但并不知道毒藤就是自己同桌  
> 4：腹语师：参考了动画《The Batman》（即《新蝙蝠侠》）的造型设定，但因为动画中年纪偏大，文中改为普通高中生。因为真身长相很普通，因此不需要化妆，敌人的注意力只针对他的木偶——或者说另一重人格——疤脸先生，本人则被直接无视……也算是超能力了吧【？  
> 5.双面人：虽然地球三漫画里有双面的官方性转镜像体三面，但因为不熟悉，所以还是用了双面  
> 6.稻草人：我爱诺兰版唇红齿白又细皮嫩肉的蓝眼睛神经质小医生！但是我也爱游戏版稻草人的造型叽叽叽【x  
> 7.疯帽子：参见92年动画版形象（此文最初写的时候疯帽还没在美剧《哥谭》中出场  
> 8.企鹅人：参考的也是《The Batman》版的形象，小短手可萌了【等等  
> 9.谜语人：那个谜语出自杰瑞德·莱托的电影《无姓之人》；服装的吐槽出自地球三漫画，以及撸否的@溢满袋：“话说66年TV版的谜语人明明有帅气的绿色问号西装却只当私服穿，犯罪的时候倒是换上了魔性的紧身衣”  
> 10.毒藤：形象参照的是游戏与衍生动画《突袭阿克汉姆》。对哈莉的clown称呼出自官方画手的同人漫……是的这个官方画手他明目张胆地推毒哈……  
> 11.Jokester：因为地球三漫画没有汉化版所以我不知道他官方译名应该是什么……或许永远都不会有了吧【。总之，形象参照的就是漫画版，配色和主地球完全是反过来的那版：紫头发紫眼睛绿西装。Jackie是本名。但因为资源很少所以我不太清楚“bird brain”这个对夜枭的称呼是外网的同人二设还是出自原著，只是觉得很萌于是就写了。以及在地球三中他和TDK版的小丑一样，也是脸上有两道笑脸一样的伤疤，但地球三明确给出了伤疤来历：是被夜枭亲手割的


End file.
